This invention relates generally to mirrors comprising a myriad of reflecting surfaces so aligned with respect to each other as to produce one virtual image, which may be plain or focused. More particularly, it concerns mirrors of the type wherein the surfaces are irregular in outline to minimize or prevent glint patterns. Furthermore it relates to lenses comprising a myriad of lense surfaces so aligned with respect to each other as to produce one focused image.
This invention may be used in the construction of rear view mirrors (for automobiles) which afford a 160.degree. or 190.degree. angle of rear and flank view from a mirror bracket only somewhat wider than a conventional rear-view mirror. This mirror will afford an undistorted image through the rear window, and smaller virtual images from the left and right flanks and sides of the vehicle. The wider 190.degree. angle of rear view is achieved by using two glass plates as mounts (instead of one), joined in the center with chevron-shaped horizontal cross section, and placed in one bracket.
Most existing mirrors are continuous reflecting surfaces which may be two-dimensional planear surfaces or three-dimensional curved surfaces (convex, concave or other). Conventional three-dimensional shaped mirrors are bulkier than planar mirrors by virtue of the additional material needed to provide the third-dimension of the mirror surface. Commercially produced three-dimensional mirrors often have relatively large aberrations with attendant distortion of the images reflected therefrom. Reducing such distortions would significantly increase the cost of such mirrors.
In the past, mirrors have been proposed wherein multiple reflecting surfaces, offset from one another, have regular form, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,455 to Alvarez. Due to such repetition of regular outlines of the reflecting surfaces, linear glint patterns may be discerned by the viewer. As a result, that type mirror is not well suited to the special mirror shapes, and uses disclosed herein, as for example rear view mirrors for vehicles enabling panoramic viewing of one or both rear flanks of the vehicle as well as toward the rear thereof, and other devices.